A number of interventional radiologic medical techniques have been recently developed to address a variety of potentially life-threatening human ailments. For example, interventional radiologic techniques have been developed to allow removal and/or destruction of stones in the biliary or excretory systems, blood clots in blood vessels and foreign bodies introduced by surgery that have migrated or become dysfunctional. As another example, interventional radiologic techniques may be utilized to treat stenosis, a degenerative blood vessel condition that causes a narrowing or constriction of the lumen so that blood flow is restricted. Due to their minimally invasive nature, interventional radiologic techniques provide an attractive alternative to surgery and thus have become very popular.
Interventional radiologic techniques typically utilize a wire that passes from outside of the patient""s body, through his or her skin and into the tubular structure of interest. Once the wire is positioned in the desired location, medical devices, such as catheters, may be passed over the wire and thereby guided into the tubular structure so that the desired medical procedure may be performed. These xe2x80x9cguidewiresxe2x80x9d, as they have come to be called, are of various lengths, calibers and materials, depending on the use for which they are intended.
In use, guidewires, after removal from their sterile packaging, are inserted into the patient and the portion remaining outside of the patient""s body is spooled by hand, as would be an extension cord. More specifically, the external portion of a guidewire is wound about itself in such a way as to xe2x80x9clockxe2x80x9d the wire from springing into its naturally straight configuration. The wound portion of the guidewire is then placed into a large bowl containing a sterile saline solution so as to keep the wire wet. The saline solution also promotes the dissolution of any clots which may have formed on the guidewire after it is removed from the patient and placed in the bowl.
Oftentimes several different guidewires may be used during a single procedure. As a result, a number of wound guidewire portions may accumulate in a bowl. In addition, several catheters may be placed in the bowl. It thus often becomes difficult for a physician to locate a specific guidewire within the bowl during a procedure.
Wound guidewires also have a tendency to straighten once unlocked. As a result, a guidewire may spring open unexpectedly when it is being unwound during a procedure. When this occurs, the guidewire may inadvertently come into contact with non-sterile areas of the procedure room, and hence need to be resterilized or completely replaced.
The bowls containing the wound guidewire portions and catheters may also be accidently tipped over during procedures. Such a scenario would also likely result in the catheters and guidewires coming into to contact with non-sterile areas of the procedure room such as the floor.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for storing medical guidewires that maintains them submersed in liquid.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for storing multiple medical guidewires of various sizes and types so that they are organized for easy identification and access.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for storing medical guidewires that allows for their easy introduction into a patient and removal therefrom.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for storing medical guidewires so that they don""t spring open unexpectedly during a procedure.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for storing medical guidewires that prevents their contact with non-sterile portions of the procedure room.
The present invention is directed to a method and apparatus for storing medical guidewires. The apparatus features a flexible, hollow pipe having a generally closed end and an open end. A nozzle is disposed at the open end of the flexible pipe by a friction joint. As a result, the nozzle may be removed or repositioned. The nozzle features an elbow portion so that the opening of the nozzle is elevated above the flexible pipe. Alternatively, the open end of the flexible pipe is elevated by a collar or stand. This allows fluid to be retained in the flexible pipe. The generally closed end of the pipe is provided with a venting arrangement to facilitate the filling of the pipe with the fluid.
The nozzle or open end is flared and features a number of dividers. These dividers support and organize the guidewires that have been placed within the flexible pipe for easy access by the physician. The flexible pipe may feature a variety of cross sections to prevent interaction of the guidewires stored therein. The flexible pipe may contain a wiping plate formed of gauze or the like with slits aligned with the dividers so that the guidewires may be automatically wiped.
The flexible pipe may be secured in a coiled configuration with one or more clamps. Alternatively, the flexible pipe may be uncoiled and attached to a surface, such as the sterile drapes covering a patient, using one or more wire/catheter guides. The wire/catheter guides feature stacked channels positioned upon a base. The base features adhesive so the wire/catheter guide may be attached to the surface of interest. The channels are sized to accommodate the flexible pipe and feature longitudinal grooves or openings. As a result, the flexible pipe may be inserted into one or more of the channels. One possible arrangement is to locate the flexible pipe in one channel while using the other channel to guide catheters or guidewires that are not stored within the flexible pipe.
A wire gutter featuring an arc-shaped cross section serves as a bridge between the flexible pipe and the patient. The wire gutter is provided with adhesive so that it may be attached to the drapes covering a patient. The wire gutter may feature a variety of alternative cross sections and fastening arrangements.